Celosa
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: "No creí que Afrodita pudiera tener razón, pero no se me ocurre otra teoría. Estás celosa, Nea" sentencia Poseidón con una sonrisa arrogante y Atenea tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder los estribos y golpearlo allí mismo. Para el reto "Mi familia divina" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Mi familia divina" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

* * *

Si algún día mi mejor amigo se transforma en un sátiro y me lleva al Campamento Mestizo, estoy casi segura de que tendré un lugar en la cabaña de Atenea. Si Dionisio no me reclama primero, claro xD ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

**Celosa**

—Jaque —dijo Atenea, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Matt Stuart observó la situación crítica de su rey negro, antes de sacrificar una torre a pos de salvarlo. Un trueno sonó en el exterior y las luces de la biblioteca central de Harvard parpadearon, amenazando un corte de luz ante la inminente tormenta.

—Parece que Poseidón está furioso esta noche —comentó Matt con diversión, clavando sus ojos cafés en la ventana a su lado, recordando a los dioses griegos que habían estudiado en Historia Universal la semana anterior.

La sonrisa de Atenea se congeló en su rostro, maldiciendo interiormente por lo acertado que era el comentario del muchacho frente a ella.

—Tonterías —respondió Atenea con el ceño fruncido, evaluando el tablero de ajedrez.

—Yo no diría que son tonterías —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Matt quisiera decir.

Atenea se dio vuelta, lista para enfrentar al dios del mar que, como esperaba, había ido tras ella en busca de explicaciones.

El dueño de la voz había decidido adoptar su misma edad: un muchacho que rondaba los veinte, en plena etapa universitaria. Contrario a su vestuario habitual, aquel que Afrodita criticaba siempre que se le diera la ocasión, Poseidón llevaba unos jeans, zapatillas converse y una camiseta azul recorrida hasta los codos con la leyenda "The Sea Rules" estampado en el frente. Si no fuera por el cabello negro y los ojos verde mar, además de la ridícula frase de la camiseta, Atenea casi podría haberlo confundido con Apolo. Después de todo, era el dios del sol el que habituaba adoptar una forma tan juvenil.

—¿Podrías prestarme a esta señorita unos minutos? —le preguntó el dios del mar a Matt, sonriendo con fingida amabilidad. Pero el enojo contenido en sus ojos hizo saber a la diosa de la sabiduría que la conversación no sería tan bonita como aparentaba.

—Cla… claro —tartamudeó Matt Stuart, intimidado por el otro joven, incluso sin saber qué causaba esa sensación en él. Matt se acomodó los lentes, observando cómo Poseidón prácticamente arrastraba a Atenea del codo al exterior del establecimiento.

En cuanto la lluvia chocó contra su rostro, Atenea se apartó bruscamente del agarre del otro dios, mirándolo tan ofendida como él parecía estar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó a la defensiva, solo queriendo alargar el momento del verdadero enfrentamiento.

—¿Acaso no dices saberlo todo, Nea? —retrucó Poseidón, sentándose en los escalones de la entrada, burlándose de ella con ese diminutivo de su nombre que tanto odiaba. Atenea se paró frente a él, apretando los puños a los costados, luego de apartarse bruscamente un mechón de cabello mojado del rostro. El dios del mar permanecía tan seco como si fuera el día más soleado del año, pero Atenea no quería tener que dar explicaciones de cómo había salido a la tempestad sin que una gota de lluvia la tocara.

—Ya dilo —dijo Atenea, alterada por la forma en que Poseidón fingía una tranquilidad que obviamente no poseía en esos momentos—. Grita, patalea, haz una rabieta. El clima te delata de todas formas —agregó, señalando los nubarrones sobre ellos.

Sus palabras surgieron el efecto esperado en el dios. Poseidón borró su sonrisa divertida mientras otro trueno retumbaba en el aire, esta vez una advertencia de Zeus para que ambos se contuvieran frente a los mortales.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —soltó Poseidón finalmente, más gruñendo que hablando—. ¿Qué te hizo esta vez?

—Insultó a mi hijo —respondió Atenea, levantando la barbilla con orgullo en un intento de ocultar el tono de vacilación que sonaba en su voz.

—Insultó a tu hijo —repitió Poseidón con sarcasmo, saboreando cada palabra como si fuera a tomar un veredicto con respecto a ellas—. Convertiste a mi novia en una cacatúa —agregó, acercándose a Atenea a paso lento—, porque insultó a uno de tus hijos. La misma pobre excusa que con Medusa… —siguió el dios del mar, negando con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado—. Dime, Atenea, ¿cuántas veces tú me has insultado a mí y a mis hijos? ¿Cuántas veces yo te he convertido en algún animal o monstruo por ello?

El dios acorraló a la diosa de la sabiduría contra la pared, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos para responder. Poseidón estaba furioso, sin duda alguna, pero también estaba sumamente intrigado por las verdaderas razones a Atenea para meterse con él teniendo un consejo de doce olímpicos a su disposición.

—Es diferente —respondió la diosa de la sabiduría, cruzándose de brazos con la intención de imponer un poco más de distancia entre ellos.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido? —retrucó el dios del mar, a lo que Atenea no supo cómo responder.

Se quedaron unos minutos en el exterior, evaluándose el uno al otro a la espera de que alguien rompiera el incómodo silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

—Creo que ya sé porqué te comportas de esta forma —dijo Poseidón, cambiando su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa entre arrogante y divertida—. No creí que Afrodita pudiera tener razón, pero no se me ocurre otra teoría.

—¿Qué teoría? —preguntó Atenea con cautela, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estás celosa, Nea —respondió Poseidón, con expresión triunfante—. Estuviste celosa durante eones. Medusa, Elizabeth, Lily, Mandy… Eliminaste la competencia siempre que tuviste la oportunidad.

Lo que el dios del mar dijo sonaba tan absurdo a los oídos de Atenea, que esta no pudo más que pensar que toda la situación debía ser otra de las estúpidas bromas de Hermes. Porque no había ni habría nunca ni la más remota posibilidad de que ella siquiera pensara en celar a Poseidón.

Pero antes de que Atenea fuera capaz de replicar, gritar o golpearle, Poseidón se alejó súbitamente de ella, sin abandonar su media sonrisa socarrona.

—Lamento decirte que no eres mi tipo, sobrinita —dijo con fingido arrepentimiento—. Pero como te rompí el corazón, solo por esta vez te perdonaré el hecho de que convertiste a Brooke en un bicho. Nos vemos en el solsticio.

Una tenue luz en el lugar que antes ocupaba el dios y Poseidón había desaparecido, dejando a Atenea sola en medio de la lluvia que empezaba a cesar. Frustrada, sin terminar de creer la escena que acababa de suceder, gritó al cielo:

—¡Una cacatúa no es un bicho, idiota! ¡Es un ave!

"_¿Celosa? ¿CELOSA? Solo a ese idiota con algas en el cerebro podría pensar algo así" _La diosa de la sabiduría volvió a entrar a la biblioteca, despotricando contra Poseidón por sus incoherentes palabras y planeando una venganza contra Afrodita por ser la autora de tan descabellada idea.

* * *

_Dioses, lo que me costó ese final. La verdad es que nunca me planteé hacer un Poseidón/Atenea, principalmente porque no quería compararlos con el Percabeth, pero mis musas se pusieron caprichosas y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Algún review?_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
